Encore et encore
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto, tout va bien, t’inquiète c’est qu’une petite rupture, tu t’en remettras !


**Titre :** Encore et encore

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. La chanson c'est _encore et encore_ de Cabrel

**Résumé :** Naruto, tout va bien, t'inquiète c'est qu'une petite rupture, tu t'en remettras !

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple :** Naruto et sa douleur…

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

**Note 2 :** C'est un peu bizarre, mais en fait c'est une POV Naruto, on n'a pas l'impression je sais, mais il se parle à lui-même… Pour se convaincre peut-être. En tout cas c'est bien lui qui pense, même s'il se dit « Tu ». (Ca fait un peu schizo, mais comme je me parles souvent à la deuxième personne je pense pas que ça soit si bizarre aha… (En fait si …))

* * *

_D'abord vos corps qui se séparent_

Est-ce que ça l'avait fait rire ? Il devait se marrer à l'instant. Parce qu'il te manque quelque chose contre toi, peut-être son corps? Peut-être ses bras ? Il devait se moquer de toi, en ayant séparé vos deux coeurs pour mettre un mur entre vous à la place.

_T'es seul dans la lumière des phares_

Mais toi, tu marches dans la rue tout seul, et t'as vraiment pas envie de rire, t'aurais plus tendance à attendre qu'une voiture passe pour te jeter dessous. Voilà la voiture, les phares dans la nuit. Finalement tu restes sur le trottoir en soupirant. Puis tu repars tu ne sais pas où.

_T'entends à chaque fois que tu respires  
Comme un bout de tissu qui se déchire_

T'as mal… Non en fait c'est pire. T'as l'impression de mille poignards qui te découpent en morceaux, rien que d'inspirer et d'expirer est une véritable plaie. Tu te demandes même comment tu fais pour encore tenir debout, pour réussir à respirer, pour ne pas pleurer.

_Et ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

Mais la vie ne s'arrête pas pour si peu. Elle se fiche des amourettes qui passent, elle se fiche des gens qui se sentent abandonnés, et de ceux qui abandonnent. La vie est une égoïste elle décide d'elle-même quand elle voudra prendre fin, pour se jouer de vous elle est la meilleure. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas… Ca fait à peine un jour que c'est fini, t'as encore le temps de souffrir.

_L'instant d'après le vent se déchaîne_

Et puis t'as l'impression que même le temps t'en veut. Pourquoi tout à coup une tempête hein ? Pour te rappeler qu'entre vous tout est finis ? Comme le vent qu'il t'a mis quand tu lui as demandé plus d'explications.

- Pas d'explication à donné, je t'aime plus c'est tout, tu me soules

_Les heures s'allongent comme des semaines_

Alors tu rentres chez toi, et plus chez vous, parce que t'as rien d'autre à faire, à moins que le vent puisse t'emporter loin… Il ne le fait pas et t'es rentré. Quelle heure il est ? Seulement une minute d'écoulée et t'as l'impression d'une éternité, comme si ça faisait mille ans que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, alors que ça ne remonte qu'à ce matin.

_Tu te retrouves seul assis par terre  
À bondir à chaque bruit de portière_

Et puis le vent est trompeur. Il fait claquer les portes, et toi tu crois que c'est Sasuke qui reviens. Mais c'est pas lui. Parce qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il l'a bien dit :

- Naruto je m'en vais, j'en ai marre de toi

Pourtant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'espérer…

_Et ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

Mais toute la nuit le vent souffle, et toute la nuit tu te retournes chaque fois que t'entend une porte qui claque ou le parquet qui grince. L'espoir fait tenir les gens debout qu'on dit, mais t'inquiète pas t'en passera d'autres des nuits à l'attendre en vain, c'est encore que la première…

_Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher_

C'est quoi cette goutte, alors ça y est maintenant tu pleures ? Tu vas nettoyer le sol comme ça. Pendant ce temps lui il doit bien rigoler, peut-être qu'il a même installé des caméras chez toi pour te voir pleurer et en rire. Non arrête, ne t'imagine pas tous ses trucs, peut-être que lui aussi est triste.

_C'est toujours le même film qui passe_

Dans ton cerveau tourne votre histoire d'amour. Un film en noir et blanc, le plus beau jamais vu, avec une fin tragique c'est vrai. Mais c'était tellement bien quand même, ça valait le coup. Votre premier baiser un peu raté. Votre première séparation parce que Sasuke a toujours été un peu têtue. Puis quand tu l'as ramené. Votre deuxième baiser un peu moins raté, un peu plus voulu. Les petits gestes au quotidien. Son premier je t'aime. Ton cœur qui descend au fond de ta poitrine. Votre chanson préféré. Un vrai couple marshmallow, mais quand même amoureux. Les photos. Les souvenirs.

Puis la fin.

Qui passe encore et encore.

_T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant..._

Tes larmes qui coulent. Mais plus personne pour les sécher. Heureusement tu as des boîtes de mouchoirs. Ah oui ! Maintenant va falloir te réhabituer à ne plus avoir personne pour toi, juste toi-même.

_La même nuit que la nuit d'avant_

Une semaine passée, tu te demandes pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose ? Tu n'avais jamais remarqué que les nuits, les jours, les heures, les secondes, tout, se ressemblaient autant. C'est fou ce que tout est toujours pareil sans lui.

_Les mêmes endroits deux fois trop grands_

Bon allez tu vas manger à Ichikaru, histoire de penser à autre chose. C'était aussi grand ce restaurant avant ? Tous les endroits semblent immenses, puis vide. Mais il n'est pas là pour combler l'espace…

_T'avances comme dans des couloirs  
Tu t'arranges pour éviter les miroirs_

C'est quand tu marches que c'est le plus drôle, on dirait que t'as une distance bien définis parce que tu vas tout droit, tu fais même pas un pas de travers. C'est juste parce qu'en fait tu sais même plus où tu vas. Où aller sans lui ? Tout est nul. Tu ne veux même plus te voir toi-même, tu as arraché les miroirs de chez toi, tu te sens laid, tu te sens mal, tu te détestes. Si seulement tu pouvais disparaître…

_Mais ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

Mais ça ne fait pas si longtemps, c'est comme si c'était encore hier que c'était l'amour fou. Pourtant tu as toujours toujours toujours mal.

_Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant...personne..._

Enfin quand tu rentres à nouveau, tes larmes tombent, le film de votre vie qui passe en boucle dans ta tête. Puis des fois tu balances des objets, qu'il faudra ramasser. Tu l'insultes de tous les noms et tu te remets à pleurer. Puis tu lui dis pardon que tu le pensais pas alors qu'il est même plus là.

_Faudrait que t'arrives à en parler au passé_

Et puis des fois tu parles :

- Eh Sasuke, tu peux aller…

Et non il ne peut pas, mais c'est trop tard tu ne t'en souvenais plus. C'est toujours présent dans ton esprit, tu voudrais pouvoir le conjuguer au passé, toi qui le croyais plus que parfait, vous n'avez plus de futur, toute cette histoire est imparfaite.

_Faudrait que t'arrives à ne plus penser à ça_

En plus tu peux pas t'empêcher de te souvenir de ses bras qui t'avais entouré un jour, juste comme ça en silence, sa tête sur ton épaule et juste le silence rien que pour vous deux, parce que les mots n'auraient servis à rien. Mais ça aussi tu dois l'oublier, il faut que tu fasses une croix dessus, sur vos souvenirs, sur lui, sur ce que tu aimais…

_Faudrait que tu l'oublies à longueur de journée_

Mais tu allumes la radio et c'est votre chanson qui se joue. Il te hante, il t'envoûte, et le monde autour n'a pas l'air de vouloir que tu arrêtes d'y penser. Alors tu pleures à la fin de la chanson et je te rassure c'est pas à cause des ognons.

_Dis-toi qu'il est de l'autre côté du pôle  
Dis-toi surtout qu'il ne reviendra pas_

Finalement tu sors. Pour marcher, prendre l'air. Suffit de se dire qu'il est mort, ou qu'il est parti tellement loin que c'est pour ça que vous êtes plus ensemble. Manque de chance, au moment où tu penses à ça, tu le croises dans la rue. T'as envie de te pendre à son cou alors qu'il se contente de t'ignorer. T'as tellement mal que tu te mets à courir comme un abruti comme pour le fuir, plus loin il est, plus tu peux te mentir…

_Et ça te fait marrer les oiseaux qui s'envolent  
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent  
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent_

Puis tu pleures, tu fais pas exprès, tu ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est tes larmes qui s'échappent toutes seules. Tu donnes des coups de pieds aux oiseaux venu manger le pain des passant. Les oiseaux ils sont comme Sasuke, ils finissent toujours pas partir même quand vous les nourrissez, et c'est tellement bête que sous tes larmes tu rigoles, rire de triste folie et de folle tristesse.

_Tu comptes les chances qu'il te reste_

Mais finalement tu pas t'empêcher de te dire qu'il finira par revenir, que c'est que passager. Pourtant ça fait combien de temps ? T'en sais même plus rien toi-même. Allez encore une chance qu'il te reprenne… Peut-être deux ? Au fond y en a plus tu le sais, pourtant tu continues à te mentir.

_Un peu de son parfum sur ta veste_

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas mis ces habits. Pourquoi pas ? Aussitôt enfilé, te revoilà à pleurer, ils ont gardé son odeur malgré eux. Mais c'est bien tout ce qu'il te reste de lui… l'odeur…

_Tu avais dû confondre les lumières  
D'une étoile et d'un réverbère_

Peut-être que t'avais mal vu, t'avais mal regardé. Tu croyais voir le prince charmant et t'étais avec l'affreux crapaud, peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné, que ça n'a pas duré. Tu te dis ça. Tu n'y crois pas vraiment. Même quand on confond les étoiles avec de simples ampoules, ces dernières n'en deviennent pas moins jolies pour autant…

_Mais ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord..._

Ta douleur n'a pas diminué, mais allez ça ne fait qu'un tout petit mois, tu verras ça passeras, votre séparation c'est encore tout nouveau, tu te relèveras…

_Y a des couples qui se défont  
Sur les lames de ton plafond_

Et puis regarde y a pas que toi. C'est vrai. D'autres couples finissent ainsi. Tu ne vois pas encore qui, mais tu finiras par trouver. Pourtant t'as encore l'impression que les seuls couples qui cassent c'est le tien et ça fait qu'un.

_C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant...personne_

C'était si mauvais les ramen avant ? Ca n'a aucune saveur, vraiment. Tu n'avais jamais fait attention, d'habitude tu trouvais ça tellement délicieux. Tu les manges seuls dans ta cuisine en repensant à votre histoire… Oui vraiment ça semblait tellement bon avant…

_Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant...personne...  
Y a des couples qui se défont_

Des fois t'as même l'impression qu'on a rasé Konoha et qu'il reste plus que cet appartement et toi dedans, tout seul. Arrête de pleurer, tes larmes ont déjà nettoyer le plancher tellement de fois. Pourquoi tu jettes ce bibelot ? Finalement tu n'y tenais pas vraiment ? Et ce pot de fleur que t'as acheté ce matin ? Ah tu le trouvais moche. Mais t'es pas l'unique personne dans ce cas hein, y a d'autres gens qui s'aiment plus dans le monde. C'est plus les objets où tes larmes qui tombent cette fois-ci c'est ton corps tout entier, tes bras en croix à t'arracher la peau tellement tu te sers fort, ta tête sur le sol, à genoux complètement soumis à la douleur, au froid, au vide qu'il a laissé.

_C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
Le même film qui passe_

Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? Un an… Ah non deux… Mais t'inquiète pas tu oublieras. T'arriveras à passer au dessus de ça, tu ne pleureras plus tout seul, et ton film s'arrêtera… Tu pourras enfin revivre…

Dans combien de temps ???

Je ne sais pas…

Un siècle peut-être…

Fin !

L'autatrice : merci d'être passé, j'adore la chanson, désolé d'avoir fait souffrir naruto, pour toute plainte… 'Pousse sasuke sur la scène' c'est à lui qu'il faut balancer les casseroles.


End file.
